Enchanted
by XxSkyler CrossxX
Summary: Old times, Zach and Cammie. Cammie is going to her town ball and who does she meet there? No one knows each other, just a little fluff to brighten up your day. Inspired by "Enchanted" By Taylor Swift, not a song fic though. Lots of Zammie!
1. Enchanted

**Hey guys! I know, I know, you want to yell at me… it's been what? Two years? Yeah, really bad. But I am alive! Here's a little cute fluffy cloud of Zammie for ya! It's old times, and Zach and Cammie don't know each other. (Inspired by the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift, but doesn't really have anything to do with the song.) Here's how they fell in love…**

Cameron Morgan looked into the mirror as she and her dearest friends got ready to go to the annual ball that her small town of Roseville held every year. She looked around and noticed how breathe takingly beautiful her friends are. Rebecca Baxter's dress that seemed to be woven out of pure gold and stitched together by silver with patterns that danced when she moved made her tan skin glow, with her dark hair in a complex bun with curls framing her exited face Cameron knew she must've been meeting someone there.

"Rebecca?" Rebecca stopped daydreaming for a moment to look at her friend, then blush for being caught in her daze, "Rebecca are you meeting someone at the ball perhaps?" The other two girls in the room now turned their attention away from their dresses, and to the two talking.

"Possibly," Rebecca smiled, and turned to confess to her friend, "alright, yes, I am. Do you remember that man I met in the market that I told you about, the extremely attractive one?"

"Rebecca, why is it whenever you first meet a man he is 'extremely attractive' but then when you go back and see him again he find him rather repulsing?" Elizabeth Sutton smiled as she slightly teased her friend her slight southern twang warm. Her bright sky blue silk dress gently slung over her body as she begins to try and untangle the mess of string that the dresses corset has become. Her golden hair is in delicate ringlets that show of her vibrant blue eyes.

"As amusing and true as your statement in Elizabeth, I actually saw him in the market as well, and he was attractive. I have seen better though," Macey McHenry said, vouching for the now flustered Rebecca. Macey was in a stunning maroon red dress, her cunning blue eyes were kind and her black as night hair was twisted into a braid that cascaded down her back.

"At any rate! Yes, Cameron I am meeting him there, his name is Grant Newman after we first saw each other in the market we have been seeing each other all over, after our second encounter we exchanged addresses and have been sending each other letters. He along with his two friends are going to be attending tonight. He wishes to dance with me," and with that Rebecca was once again off to dream about dancing with Grant Newman.

Cameron looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She along with her friends then scurried out the door to aboard the carriage that was waiting for them. Before she walked out of her bedroom though she looked into her mirror, at her honey hair that was curled and then wrapped into a bun at the nape of her neck, then at her lavender dress with silver and gold stitching throughout it, to her serene pools of blue that were her eyes. There was a small part of her that wished she was meeting someone there tonight too.

The town hall was a blazed with people as the girls walked in. Decorations hung from the ceiling and the orchestra played lively, dancing music. Before they could walk in any farther however they were stopped.

"Good evening ladies," A man in a mask said, looking around she realized everyone was wearing masks, confused she thought _When was there an announcement saying that this was a masquerade? _"There was a last minute decision to make this year's town ball a masquerade. Just to add a bit of merry mischief." The man took off his mask to reveal that it was Mr. Solomon, the handsome bachelor that is the town mayor. He passed out to each of the girls a mask that would complement their dress. As the put on their masks they dispersed into the crowd.

Cameron stepped away from all of the merriment to catch her breath. She saw a waiter pass with drinks on a platter and she tried to find one nearby but to her demise there wasn't any close. Realizing that this means she has to make her sore feet move she began to walk away from the wall that she was resting on.

Someone tapped her arm, "Excuse me miss? Would you just like to have my drink? I promise that there is nothing wrong with it, and I just only took a sip," It wasn't in the kind offer that made Cameron stop and stare. It wasn't his muscular arm that somehow her hand was on or his beautiful attire. It wasn't his teasing smirk that had appeared when he saw her reaction. No, by far it was behind his mask, it was his mesmerizing green eyes, that made her feel enchanted.

**So? You guys like it? This is most definitely not the end, I've got the rest of the story planned out I just need to write it, you can expect an update on Saturday. This chapter was really short I know, the others will be longer, plus it will have Zammie. All together the story will probably be only like four chapters, maybe, I don't really know yet Hope you like it! My birthday is tomorrow so wanna give me a present and review? If you don't know what to say then answer me this, what is your birthday wish?**

**~Skyler**


	2. Wonderstruck

**Hey everyone! So I know that I had said that I would update a few Saturdays ago and I am so sorry that I didn't! Some stuff came up, then I was sick, but it's all good now and I'm updating! Oh and for some reason when I uploaded the first chapter all of my indentations and spacing's didn't show up. If anyone could help me with this I would really love it! But until I figure out what's going on with it, I'm just going to try out some different things, because I know that when I read a story sometimes when the writing is like that it hurts my eyes. So enjoy, and review and I promise the next update will be up much sooner!**

When the dazzling man began to furrow his eyebrows Cameron realized that has been staring at him. Blushing she said, "Oh, why thank you. Please pardon me for my staring; I am not usually so blatantly rude, at least to the best of my abilities." She then took the glass from him and nervously drank. She could feel the light alcohol slightly burning her throat. The green eyed man smirked and Cameron wondered if this was a trade mark of his. For a strange reason she found it slightly enticing, his smirk was almost as he knew something she didn't, and she was determined to find out what it was. A new melody began to play in the background and the two looked at each other, each silently asking each other the same questions with their eyes.

"May I have this dance?" The young gentleman asked. Cameron offered him her petite hand and before even they knew it, they had begun to dance.

"May I say sir, you are quite graceful," Cameron said.

"Why thank you, I am flattered, may I say you are quite the belle of the ball yourself. It seems that the entire room was watching us as you beautifully glided across the floor. However I would not be surprised if they were not watching entirely for your dancing grace." He said this and Cameron blushed for the underlying compliment did not escape her.

For it is true the two had spent almost the entire time together dancing after they had shared their drink. The room had seemed to come to a standstill and everyone else in the room seemed to disappear as the two twirled and ghosted across the floor. For she did not notice anyone else she did not notice the staring but as she now looked around she saw that indeed people were watching them. If it was for an encore Cameron was flattered however they would have to be disappointed for the both of them felt pleasantly flushed and fatigued from all of the dancing and laughing, and the young pair went to a secluded corner in order to serenely talk. And as they did Cameron tried to calm her nerves, but they seemed to flood with sparks and wild fire and it warmed her body with every word he spoke and every smile that was placed on his seemingly perfect pink lips. It was almost as if with every inch of progress that Cameron achieved with her nerves her heart pounded that much more. It was like her heart wanted to jump out at the handsome man and attach a leash to itself and become his very own pet.

It was then that Cameron noticed that despite the fact that she has spent almost the entire night with him dancing and talking she still does not know his name. She watched him look at the clock at knew that time was running out if she was going to every see him again –and she so desperately wanted to- she knew that this would be the time to make another meeting with him.

" I have just noticed something," Cameron started, unsure of how to make a date with a man as she had only ever had one courter, and he was set up by her mother, "we have spent almost the entire evening together, and I now know so much about you, but yet so little. I do not even know your name. And I would like to learn even more, may we meet again?"

The green eyed man's face took on a playful look, for they had lost their masks hours ago and have been talking to each other without them. With that look she knew that he could tell that she was nervous about asking him this and that he was going to gently tease her about it, for some reason she did not mind in the slightest. "My my, I do beg your pardon, I seemed to have lost my manners as well as my sensibilities when I met you. My name is Sir Zachary Goode, pleased to meet you." He smirked at her and bowed offering his hand. She put her hand in his and he kissed her knuckles, and Cameron abandoned all hope of trying to control her rebellious heart.

"Well then Sir Zachary, will you meet me tomorrow at sun set in the meadow where the lilies of the valley's grow? I will have someone come by tomorrow to give you much more specific instructions but the clock continues to strike and the chimes continue to ring so I must be off," She hadn't realized how late it truly was and was positive that her friends must be waiting for her outside in the carriage.

"Yes, I will of course meet you there, but please tell me your name. So I will know what to sigh as I drift to sleep tonight." This he called as she ran through the crowd as she tried to find her carriage and not get trampled or trip whilst doing so, graceful on the dance floor she may be; however walking was a much different story.

She turned around and saw that he had followed her outside, she could hear her friends calling to her, and with a smirk of her own she called to him and said. "But my dear Zachary, if you do not know my name, then you have a reason to come,"

As she sat in the buggy and looked out the window Cameron thought about her night at the town ball. She thought about the man she met, and how she could not wait to see Zachary again, she was not sure what she was feeling, but with his green eyes, brown hair, endearing humor and personality, Zachary Goode had her wonderstruck, she blushed all the way home.

**Like it? I did, I thought this one was really cute, so Cammie's falling a little in love same with our little Zachary. And when I was saying how the alcohol burned her throat remember they didn't really have a strict drinking age back then, and it was a really diluted alcoholic beverage. Next Chapter they meet in the meadow. About this whole song thing, this is not a song fic, but I am incorporating some lyrics I don't own Gallagher girls or the song enchanted. Love you guys, oh and tomorrow's my mom's birthday, and then I have school, so an update maybe this weekend?**

**~Skyler Cross**


End file.
